


Mobbed

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Just a drabble, Panic Attack, wrote itself at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry it wasnt suppose to go like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobbed

**Author's Note:**

> Harry got mobbed and then this popped into my head. Hope you like it.

You're standing with the crowd and waiting for Harry to come out of the building. You're hoping to maybe get to see him as he's ushered to his car or maybe even get a picture with him if he stops. You're brought out of your day dream by the screams of all the girls around you so you start looking around and that's when you spot the lanky boy making his way out the door and within seconds the calm crowd you were standing in goes crazy, like seeing him snapped the rubber band that was holding them all still.

Everyone starts rushing forward, pushing and pulling to get a little closer to the famous boybander and all of a sudden you're no longer standing in place, but being manhandled by the hundreds of screaming girls hoping to get past you and closer to him. You barely have to move youre feet, theyre pushing for you. This wouldn't be an issue but your anxiety mixed with your claustrophobia and the fact that you can't make your way out of this mob, because that's why it's turned into, is taking its toll. You can feel your chest start to get tighter and your vision starts blurring on the edges.

You start going against the girls trying to find a way out before you're overcome with a full blown panic attack rather than the slight sense of panic and heart beating three times faster than it normally would but they just keep pushing you further Into the crowd. It registers to you then that this is a serious thing and you need out now so you start yelling at people to let you out hoping they can hear you over the constant roar of voices trying to get Harry's attention. It doesnt seem like its working as no one is moving to let you out. A girl to your left screams for Harry, and you almost tell her to shut up and move, but the words wont come out.

You look around trying to find the nearest opening in the crowd and you realize that you've somehow been moved to the middle of the crowds making it virtually impossible to escape. Your breathing is getting heaver now and uneven and you know from experience that if you don't get out soon something bad will happen so you start pushing against the girls again, making progress slowly but you're moving and that gives you hope and almost makes you feel better. The screams get louder and you can only imagine that harry has stopped to take a few pictures and you stop for a moment. You wrap your arms around yourself and try to catch your breath. But that wasn't a good idea, stopping, because now you're being pulled again and do these people not understand that you want out of this! You're in the middle of pleading with people to let you through when a hand touches your shoulder, which isn't abnormal but the voice that comes with the hand is what makes a difference. The deep voice that harbors a British accent is asking if you're okay but you don't have the words to reply, still unable to catch your breath you squeeze your eyes shut tight and

"I need out" you say hoping someone hears you. "I need out, let me out" you repeat, and in any other circumstance you would be petrified of someone seeing you this weak but Harry must have heard you because he's wrapping an arm around your waist and yelling at people to move out of the way. One of his bodyguards is moving in front of you and Harry to physically move people and make a path.

After what seems like forever you make it to the sidewalk where Harry helps you sit down and hands you a water, presumably his, and is telling you to drink, his large hand rubbing comforting circles on your back. After you swallowed half the bottles contents and your breathing was getting back to normal, you realized that the girls are still there and screaming but are being held back by body guards and when did those cops get here?

You swipe at your eyes, erasing the few tears that had gathered there. Taking another sip from the bottle, You try to gather your thoughts and a 'Thank You' falls from your lips. Harry just lets out a quiet chuckle causing you to look over. He sat a little closer than you had noticed before, his knees lifted with his arms resting on his knees.

"I couldn't just leave you there could I? I'm not that bad of a person." He says with a small smile on his lips. You shake your head at him.

"You're not a bad person at all. I just, thank you. I don't know what I would have done with out your help." You spoke, thinking. Most likely if he hadn't have stepped in it would have escalated more to where you couldnt breathe at all, you would have passed out and been stomped on by the seemingly millions of girls.

"Don't you worry, just sit here and finish your water. I'm going to say hello to a few people and when I come back you can repay me by taking a picture with me and maybe going to lunch?" He says standing up, looking down waiting for your answer before he walks away.

"Oh. Um. Yeah, okay." You stutter out, nodding dumbly and nearly having another panic attack at the wide smile he sends you before walking away.

Yeah, definitely okay.

You can definitely do that.


End file.
